Orochimaru's Ghosts
by xXOtakuNinjaPrincessXx
Summary: The tale follows two child experiments of Orochimaru, caught in the snare of his cruel world. Subject to his whims and desires, the two girls do their best to try and survive. What will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This fanfiction takes place in the world of Naruto, a manga and anime series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto and owned by Shonen Jump. All places and characters excluding the characters Kikena Mizuke, Ren Hamasaki and their families belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Please enjoy and drop me a like or comment if you find this story interesting!

 **Orochimaru's Ghosts**

Chapter 1

 _The air was so hot and dry…_

That was the first impression the young kunoichi Kikena Mizuke had of the Land of Wind. That had been a few days ago, once they had left the Land of Rivers, her parents had kept her close, their garb disguising them as a caravan of harmless merchants and travelers. In fact, they were shinobi from the Land of Fire on an extraction mission. Kikena adjusted her cowl and trudged on, the heat not bothering her much. It was the dry air that was getting to her but she wasn't about to complain. She was a kunoichi after all, a genin still, from a small village on the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers. She'd make her parents proud; it was the first mission she'd been able to go on with them. At the young age of 8, she'd been in training for only a year but showed promise as heir to the family head.

"We're almost there; over this last dune you'll see the Oasis." Chiyo Mizuke spoke up, her voice soft, her soft red eyes ever watchful. "I've been here once before, it's a truly beautiful place."

Kikena looked up at her mother and then her father, Takeshi, who walked a few paces ahead. They were the best of their village, and so strong. The little kunoichi couldn't help but grin beneath her cowl; she could barely contain her excitement to be with them. But she was on a mission! She had to remember her job…! Kikena looked about her carefully, seeing sand and more sand with the blur of mountain in the distance as they climbed the last sand dune she saw a sight truly wondrous. With a gasp of surprise, she grabbed onto her mother's sandy cloak and looked into the bowl oasis beneath them. Surrounded on all sides by the vast desert was a bowl of green, sunken into the sand but protected by the thick growth of trees surrounding its outer rim, the entire area inside was as green as the Land of Fire they'd come from. Not too far from the ring of trees lay a large lake with an island in the middle and it was on that island that she could just barely make out a small village.

"Remember, we're not safe until we've made it back to our village, Kikena." Chiyo warned. Kikena flushed red with embarrassment and let go of her mother's cloak, resuming her position of watching their back. There was nothing but sand in all directions, sand and the caravan they had hired to camouflage them. The camels bayed at the sight of water and picked up the pace. Chiyo adjusted the pack on her back and pulled her cowl down a bit lower, shading her face from the harsh sun. As they descended lower into the bowl, the wind stopped whipping at them but as Kikena looked up, she could see it carrying sand across the top of the dunes surrounding the village.

 _So it worked to camouflage them too…_ The young kunoichi thought it was brilliant. She continued watching the trail they left behind them. The wind and sand had worked well to cover their tracks when they were above the bowl, but now there were distinct tracks from the caravan they led.

"It looks like they've sent an escort." Her mother's voice brought Kikena's attention back to the front. Peering ahead of them, she spotted two black figures on the sand. They were strange looking dogs. Chiyo saw her daughters confusion and chuckled. "You've never seen jackals before, have you? They prefer the hot desert, they don't live in the Land of Fire."

"Jackals?" Kikena murmured to herself. It was a strange name.

"Greetings, Mizuke! We're glad you didn't encounter trouble." The jackals greeted Takeshi at the front, standing and turning to lead them, falling in step next to him. "The Hamasaki clan will be pleased. They've been concerned about the Kazekage's men confronting you."

"We didn't have any encounters since leaving the Land of Rivers." Takeshi's eyes did not show relief, in fact, he seemed even more on edge, "I'd expected at least a little resistance from Lord Kazekage."

"We are well hidden here and if you took the agreed up route, he wouldn't have known of your arrival." The jackal on the left spoke cautiously, "But I can understand your trepidation. Will you wish to leave right away?"

"We'd hoped to stay at least the night, but I fear waiting that long will give the Kazekage's men the advantage." Takeshi murmured. "We should be prepared to leave at least an hour after we arrive. Is that ample time for the Hamasaki clan to be ready?"

"They've been prepared since yesterday. It's a dire situation." The jackal on the right nodded to the other on the left and it ran off quickly towards the village. "Ra will alert the Hamasaki of your arrival."

Kikena spotted something along the bowl's rim but when she focused to get a better look, it was gone.

"Mom." She tugged on her mother's cloak. Chiyo looked down and Kikena pointed to where she had seen the shadow, "I saw something up there. I'm not sure what it was."

Chiyo nodded and relayed the message to her husband. The caravan was on alert, but they didn't show it. Kikena picked up the pace to match her parents and the rest of the caravan. They reached the ring of trees and Kikena could feel a cool breeze on the skin around her eyes. She wanted so badly to take off the hot cowl, but she knew she wasn't allowed to. Underneath it she wore her Leaf village headband, and they didn't want anyone who might be following them to know who they were. She jogged after her parents until they reached the lakeshore and a boat waited for them. The caravan rested the camels at the lakeshore where they guzzled down water after the long trek. The villagers in the boats were friendly and welcoming and even offered to help her into the boat. She sat in the front as they slowly paddled across, letting her guard down a little as some large fish swam underneath the boat. She gasped and laughed as she followed their movements. Kikena cleared her throat and sat back, glancing at her parents. She could tell from the crinkle in the corner of her father's eye that he was amused by her reaction. She maintained her focus and kept her eyes on the watchful lookout. The Kazekage's men could already be in the village and waiting for them. She checked all of her equipment quickly but thoroughly to make herself feel better. This was an A ranked mission, and the only reason she was on it was because they had needed to look like an inconspicuous family. If there was going to be a battle, Kikena would be outranked and outclassed and she knew it so she was nervous.

"Ah!" Kikena gasped in excitement as they neared the island and the village became clearer. There were strange fish climbing out of the water with strange frills on their necks and actual legs and tails! "Daddy, what are those?!"

"Lung fish." Takeshi chuckled, "They are fish that can survive in water as well as on land. This is one of the only places they exist anymore. This lake has a lot of rare fish in it that thrive well."

"They're so funny looking!" Kikena laughed and sat back in her seat as they reached the shore. The lung fish scattered and slithered back into the water, watching them from just under the surface. Kikena jumped out and stood on guard, looking around carefully.

"It's okay, 'Kena, you can relax." Chiyo laughed softly, patting her daughter's head. "Enjoy yourself a little just stay close."

Kikena nodded, letting her rigid posture go and running to the edge of the water where she crouched down and watched the little lung fishes swim about playfully in the water. Giggling happily, she reached out to touch one but it darted away skittishly and played keep away.

"Kena…!" Chiyo called after her daughter as they started to walk into the village and Kikena left the water's edge, following her parents as they headed deeper in. There were children, some her age, some younger, all running around and playing. It was a happy place, the sun shone but as warm as it was, the cool breeze coming off of the lake made everything a tranquil temperature. Kikena looked around with wide eyes and hung onto her mother's cloak.

"Hey!" Kikena jumped, turning around at the young voice. There was a little girl standing there with the most unusual shade of violet hair, long and almost to her waist. The ends of her hair melted into a heated pink that reminded Kikena of some of the sunrises she'd seen on her journey through the Land of Wind. It was quite the opposite of her own red and yellow sunset tones. The girl standing behind her, clutching at her cloak had eyes the same color as the lake behind her, a soft and gentle bluish green that sparkled happily.

Kikena stared at the girl, who couldn't have been more than three years old.

"What are you wearin' that mask for?" The girl asked curiously.

Kikena wasn't sure what to answer so she looked at her mother but she wasn't paying attention. She took a deep breath and looked back at the little girl who was still standing there expectantly.

"We've been travelling through the desert. It helps keep the sun and sand out of my eyes." Kikena explained.

"Ooo! The desert? Why are you still wearing it? Where are you from? What's the desert like? How long did it take you to get here? Does it itch-?"

"Lady Hamasaki!" A woman ran up and caught the girl's arm. "Don't go running off like that!"

The little girl looked at her feet sadly, "I'm sorry…"

"I apologize for any unwanted behavior she may have displayed." The woman bowed deeply, "She can be so inquisitive. She hasn't ever been outside this oasis, so the outside world is very new to her."

"It's fine." Kikena murmured and glanced behind to where her mother was still walking, a little ways off. "I have to go."

She ran off after her mother and the little girl cried out behind her, "Wait! What's your name?!"

"Chiyo!" A woman with violet and pink hair pulled back into two long braids came rushing out of the round house in front of them and threw her arms around Chiyo Mizuke happily. "I'm so glad you made it here alright! I'm so glad to see you!"

Chiyo seemed just as happy, "I'm pleased to see you too, Aya, it's been a long time. Although, I would have been happier if we had encountered at least a little resistance getting here, it makes me a little nervous we were so unhindered."

"It will be fine, it just means that our plan is working." Aya smiled and stepped back. "Kiran is inside, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No, we'll be leaving immediately." A man spoke from the doorway as he exited. Takeshi was with him and so was one of the jackals. "We need to stay ahead of the Kazekage. The only way we're going to do that is if we keep moving."

"But you've been travelling for so long! Aren't you tired?" Aya frowned.

"We'll rest once we've seen the leaders of the Hamasaki clan safely transported into the Land of Fire." Takeshi nodded to his wife who took Aya Hamasaki into the house to get her things. Kikena felt a little tug on her cloak again and turned. It was the violet haired little girl. Suddenly, she understood. Crouching down, she looked at the little girl and pulled her mask down a little so her mouth could be seen.

"So you must be Ren, right?" Kikena gave a friendly smile. "I'm Kikena."

"Are you the ninjas that are taking us across the big desert?!" She gasped excitedly, turquois eyes sparkling. Kikena froze, uncertain of how she should answer that. So she put a finger to her lips and smiled. Ren giggled and nodded, mimicking her gesture.

"Our secret!" The little girl giggled again. Kikena already liked her.

"Yep. Our secret. You can't tell anyone else, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" The little girl grabbed onto Kikena's arm and grinned, "When I grow up, I wanna be a super pretty kunoichi princess! I'll be as pretty as my dolls and as tough as my daddy!"

"When we get back to the Land of Fire, I'll teach you!" Kikena smiled.

Ren's long intake of breath was adorable and her eyes were as wide as they could get, "PROMISE?!"

"Mhmm!" Kikena nodded and held out her finger. "Pinky promise!"

"Kikena! Take Ren and get to the boats; we're leaving!" Takeshi called from the house. Kikena straightened up and saw the worry on her father's face. She nodded and crouched down again.

"Okay, Ren. We're going to have to move fast, so climb on my back and hang on, okay?" The young kunoichi instructed the three year old Hamasaki girl who listened immediately. Kikena looked back at her mother and father before running off to the boats, moving fast. She had always been a fast runner, often moving too fast for her eyes to keep up. She made it to the boat quickly and saw a black smudge on the edge of the bowl, high above them to the north. Her parents appeared right beside her and started to push the boats into the water.

"What's going on?" Ren asked in a whisper, looking back at her parents, each in a different boat. They smiled at their daughter.

"It's okay, Ren, we'll be okay." Kikena swallowed her own fear. It looked like the Kazekage's men had waited for an ambush once they were all together.

"Kena." Her father's voice was stern. "Your job from here on out is to keep Ren Hamasaki safe. Do you understand?"

Kikena looked at her father with wide eyes. But she knew better than to argue, "I understand. Does this mean we're going to be running?"

"As fast as your feet can carry you." Chiyo spoke up from the other boat. "We each have a charge to get to the village. You're a fast girl, faster than most ninja and kunoichi. Don't stop until you cross the borders and get home."

"All the way to the leaf?" Kikena gaped at her mother. That was nearly five days away!

"If you must." Takeshi nodded at his daughter. "You can do it. We'll be with you the entire way."

"PROMISE?!" Kikena blurted out the words before she could stop them.

Her mother and father shared a look before looking back at their daughter, "We promise."

They reached the other side of the lake quickly; they were still ahead of the sand ninja. Kikena jumped out of the boat, Ren secured on her back with some spare cloth, the three year old hanging onto the young kunoichi in terror.

"Mommy!" Ren cried as Kikena started running up the steep sand dune. She didn't dare look back, only trusted in her parents to be behind her. She could hear them, hear their footsteps. She didn't stop until she had reached the rim of the bowl and just briefly glanced behind. Her parents were only feet away.

"Keep going!" Takeshi yelled at his daughter. The caravan hadn't bothered to follow them, they'd stayed behind now that their cover had been blown. "Don't wait for us! GO!"

Tears leaking from her eyes, Kikena nodded and took a deep breath, pulling her cowl back up to cover her face. She took one step and then another, her footsteps getting faster and faster as she ran, sending her chakra to the bottoms of her feet to give her more balance on the shifting sand beneath. The flew across the sand, the wind racing her, and she flinched as the sound of fighting caught up with her. She couldn't stop…she couldn't look back…she had to get Ren to their home village. It was the closest safe place. And if that was compromised, she had to take her to the Leaf. The Hokage was waiting for the Mizuke clan to return.

"Mommy!" Ren's scream shattered Kikena's concentration and she slipped on the sand, sending them both to the ground. Ren came loose and went tumbling a few feet away and Kikena's cowl flew off as she spun to a stop. Kikena pushed herself wearily and ran to the little girl's side. Dirty tears were streaming down Ren's face as the wind whipped sand into their eyes. But Ren wasn't looking at Kikena, she was looking back towards their parents.

Kikena followed her gaze and saw a woman lying still on the ground, violet hair in sharp contrast to the muted sand. Aya wasn't moving.

"KENA RUN!" Chiyo screamed and fought off two sand ninja. Kikena couldn't move, her heart pounding violently in her chest. This wasn't anything like she thought it would be - she thought this was going to be a simple mission. It had been so easy and carefree since they had left the Land of Fire and that was supposed to be the most dangerous part.

"Mom…" Kikena whispered. She took a step forward but a shiruken whipped past her face and she just narrowly missed the blades by diving to the side. Without another thought, she grabbed Ren, hoisted her onto her back, and took off running. This was beyond her skills.

Takeshi saw his daughter running away and smiled. It had been the only thing he could think of to get her moving again, throwing that shiruken. To say the girl was a gifted runner was an understatement. She was the fastest among the village children, and even faster than some of the jonin he'd fought against and alongside. If Kikena could keep from getting distracted, she'd be out of the reach of the sand ninja within mere minutes. And now that she was running, he only had to keep the Kazekage's men off of her for a little bit longer.

"Chiyo!" Takeshi threw an extra kunai to his wife and fended off the blows of two more sand ninja. They would be okay if the sand ninja would only stop coming. It was like a wave of enemies that never ended. _They were going to have to fight and run_.

"Omega formation!" Takeshi shouted. He saw Kiran register the command and Chiyo was already on the move, she had come to the same conclusion as her husband. They took off after their daughter, leaving Aya behind on the sands. It was a hard decision, but Kiran knew he had to let his grief wait until they were safe. Otherwise, none of them would get back alive.

Chiyo cried out and was sent to the ground by an enemy kunai. She stumbled once and she knew that if she couldn't find her footing…She met her husband's gaze and smiled at him once more as three more kunai hit their mark and she fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orochimaru's Ghosts**

Chapter 2

Kikena couldn't run another step. She staggered once or twice, eventually slowing down, her young lungs heaving and coughing as she took a few uneven steps and eventually had to stop, putting her hand against a tree trunk. They'd crossed the border into the Land of Rivers a few hours ago when the sun had been setting. Now, it was dark and Ren had fallen asleep, but Kikena knew she had to find a place for her to sleep more comfortably.

 _Who was she kidding?_ Kikena was exhausted and she couldn't even manage to keep walking let alone run anywhere. Her legs were shaking; she'd been running for almost two days and her parents were nowhere behind her. She felt like crying, but she was too tired to even do that. Besides, she was a ninja and ninja never showed their feelings. That was one of the rules of being a ninja that she'd learned in the academy. The academy…

 _I wish I was home_ …Kikena slid Ren off of her back carefully but the little girl woke up anyways.

"M-mommy…?" Ren's little voice made a lump rise in Kikena's throat. The Kunoichi wasn't prepared to deal with the inevitable break down that she knew was going to explode from the Hamasaki girl. "Onee-chan…where's…where's mommy?"

"We need to find a place to rest, Ren." Kikena's voice was barely louder than a whisper. Her legs wobbled and her torso swayed to lean against the tree. She wasn't going to be conscious for much longer.

"WHERE'S MOMMY?!" Ren screamed at the Kunoichi. Kikena groaned and put a hand over the little girl's mouth.

"Hush! There are ninja that are still chasing us! Do you want us to end up like your mother?" Kikena snapped angrily. As it stood, she had come to the realization nearly a day ago that both the Hamasaki and Mizuke ninja had fallen back near the Oasis Village. Kikena's parents were more than likely dead too. But she couldn't wallow in that information or she would never be able to complete her mission. She had to get them to safety.

Ren's eyes welled with tears that then spilled over silently and Kikena removed her hand slowly. The little girl's shoulders shook as she cried silently. She wasn't used to such harsh words and harsher realities. But she couldn't understand why the Kunoichi was so mad with her.

"It looks like we can sleep in that cave up ahead." Kikena murmured and picked up the little girl, "Come on, we can't have a fire, but we can curl up together and hope that it's dry inside."

Luckily it was dry inside the little cave and the night was balmy enough that it wouldn't be too cold. Kikena set Ren down and slowly crouched down but her legs gave out and she fell instead. Kikena let herself stay where she collapsed and felt Ren come up against her back and lay down.

"We'll be okay…right, Onee-chan?" Ren's little voice reached Kikena's tired ears. Kikena took a few deep breaths, her own fear and sadness catching up.

A single tear slipped down her face as she cleared her throat, "Yeah, we'll be okay."

When Kikena woke up, Ren was still asleep and dawn was just touching the sky. Her legs were sore and stiff and didn't want to move as she rolled onto her knees. Taking a few deep breaths, she lifted herself up off of the ground and stretched, gasping a little as the pain radiated through her legs and up her body. This wasn't good. She'd likely injured herself after running so fast for so long. But they were almost home. If Kikena could match the pace she had set yesterday, they would be home right before nightfall.

"Ren." Kikena gently shook awake the violet haired child. "We've got to go. Just like yesterday; grab onto my back, okay?"

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Ren asked groggily. "You were crying in your sleep."

Kikena froze. She'd cried in her sleep?

"I'm fine." Kikena smiled bravely. "We're almost done with our trip. Just a little further; don't worry. I'll get you there."

Ren nodded and climbed onto Kikena's back. The young kunoichi winced as her legs screamed in protest. Even the three year old's slight weight was going to be a burden for this next leg of their journey. Kikena knew that her goal was her home village rather than the leaf; she'd never make it all the way to Konoha.

Straightening up, she gave two more stretches before she started running again. The pain was high, but she could block it out. Only a little while longer…a little bit further and they'd be safe.

It was dusk and the sun was burning the sky into a bright and vibrant orange, the deep horizon blazed crimson and the sky high above started to turn black as night set on. A small village lay tucked in for the night, chimneys puffing warm smoke up into the air and the smell of food as mothers cooked for their children. Some of the older kids still played outside, running amok and laughing. The night watch had just started and the men patrolled the outer edge of the village with alert, if not somewhat relaxed, dispositions. But in the village elder's home, the Mizuke clan members were gathered with somber expressions.

"Takeshi-san and Chiyo-sama should have returned by now." The elder sighed discontentedly. "I worry for their safety."

"They are capable shinobi, father, they will be fine." Kishiko, a woman with fiery sunset hair assured the old man. "My brother assured me that he would return successful. He has never lied to me."

"Their success is no longer a concern of mine." The grey haired elder sighed, "I have felt uneasiness for days now. I simply wish for my son to return alive."

There was no response to the statement. The sentiment was shared by all who sat there. Then, a man with the same flaming hair as the younger woman spoke.

"The Hokage never should have sent them." Ito declared bitterly. "It was a mission that was doomed to fail from the start."

"Ito!" Kishiko snapped at her cousin angrily, "It was not a doomed mission."

"We're at war! He sent them into the fire to retrieve healers who refused to fight for the Kazekage. It was a doomed mission." Ito argued heatedly.

"Enough!" The elder Mizuke's voice cut through their argument, "Chiyo and Takeshi went because they knew the Hamasaki clan and have fought many battles by their side. This mission was offered to them first because of that. They were given a choice and they could have refused."

"By why take Kikena? She's just a genin! This is a Jonin, S-ranked mission, not something for a child to be a part of." Kishiko's hands clenched to fists on her legs. "She's the next leader of our clan should Takeshi not return. If they all fall to the Sand ninja…who will lead our people?"

"The honor befalls to you, Kishiko." The elder smiled sadly, "But let us pray they do return, for I know that was never your desire."

Kishiko bowed her head in respect and prayed that her brother and sister in law would return safely with their daughter. The others in the room followed suit, including Ito, it was in this hope they were all united.

Outside on the street, a night guard passing in front of the western road spotted a small shadow, stumbling and staggering towards him. He stopped, squinting his eyes in the low half-light, trying to make out the small figure. It was strangely shaped and at first he thought it might be some injured beast. That is, until he heard a little girl's voice.

"Onee-chan! We're almost there, you can make it. Just a few steps more!"

The misshaped creature then collapsed on the ground and the guardsman called out the alarm as he realized what it was. He ran towards the two girls and discovered Kikena collapsed on the ground, her hands around one of her legs, her teeth clenched in pain.

"Lady Mizuke!" The guardsman looked at the younger child who was with her, hanging onto the tattered cloak. She looked at him with a distrustful fierceness.

"Don't hurt her!" Ren did her best to look brave, leaning over Kikena who was lost in pain.

"It's okay, this is her home. We're here to help." A female voice made Ren look up. A woman with hair matching Kikena placed a hand on top of Ren's head. "I'm Kishiko Mizuke, her aunt. Who are you?"

"R-Ren Hamasaki." The violet haired girl refused to let go of Kikena's robe.

"Well, Ren-chan, I have to take Kikena to our healers. She's hurt badly. You can come with me if you'd like." Kishiko bit back the tears in her eyes. This wasn't good. Kikena looked like she had been through a battle and then some. The eight year old was a gifted kunoichi, but she was still incredibly young and inexperienced. And yet…she had made it back before the others. Would she be the only one to return?

Kishiko lifted Kikena up in her arms and Ren, still holding onto Kikena's cloak, followed Kishiko as she took her to their healer's home. The woman was just putting her children to bed when Kishiko entered, apologizing for the lateness of the hour.

"Kikena has returned and she's injured. Can you help her?" Kishiko begged the older woman.

"Of course! Please, bring her into the room and I'll get started on her. You'll have to keep the child out of my way, though." The woman led Kishiko into the side room with a hospital bed and took over as soon as Kishiko put Kikena down.

"Please! I want to stay with onee-chan!" Ren cried unhappily as she was pulled away from Kikena. Kikena tried to assure her that it would be okay, but as she tried to lift her head, she lost consciousness and fell limp back on the bed.

"Ren-chan, you need to stay here on this chair, okay?" Kishiko sat the little girl down in a chair by the hearth. "Please stay here. Be a big girl for Kikena-chan, okay?"

Ren nodded, wiping away tears, "I-I'll be a b-big girl."

Kishiko nodded and ducked back into the room where the healer was using chakra on Kikena's legs. The woman seemed uneasy as she worked and a small bead of sweat trickled down her brow.

"What's wrong with her?" Kishiko asked, trying to appear calm when she really wanted to bury her face in her niece's blankets and cry. The girl had always been so happy and determined, just like Takeshi, and seeing her in this state was rattling Kishiko's nerves.

The healer shook her head, "She's done a number on her legs. She's going to need to stay off of them for several weeks after I'm done. Perhaps the healers in the Leaf Village could help her more than I could. You should take her there after I'm done with her. I'm not as skilled as their medical nin at the hospital there."

Kishiko nodded, "What did she do?"

"She must have run for days, her muscles are swollen and torn everywhere from gross overuse. It's a miracle she was able to walk on them. She won't be able to walk for a while until she heals and undergoes therapy. We're not equipped to handle those things here. You'll need to go to Konoha."

"So you said." Kishiko swallowed the worry in her heart, "I'll take her first thing in the morning."

The woman nodded and refocused on Kikena's legs. Kishiko took it as her cue and left the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. She looked at the chair where she had left Ren and found her sound asleep, her neck crooked at a funny angle. She sighed and smiled softly. The little girl was as determined as her dear Kikena. Kishiko doubted that she'd be able to separate the two of them for quite some time and she found she wasn't exactly inclined to do so anyways.

She picked up the girl who was as limp as a rag doll and walked to her home down the street, setting her on the couch with a blanket pulled up under her chin. Kishiko then stretched and rubbed her shoulder. Her own stupid injury had been bothering her lately. It had been almost a year since she'd received the injury, but it was taking such a long time to heal. She wanted to be back in the field, fighting in the war, helping her country win, but she was stuck here until Takeshi returned and her injury was fully healed. Otherwise, she'd be a useless liability and she couldn't leave the village without a leader. Kishiko walked upstairs and sank down on the edge of her bed, her concern for Kikena furrowing her brow. Once she was awake, Kishiko was sure that Kikena would tell her everything, but Kishiko wasn't sure when that would be.

"It's no use worrying about it now; I'll just wait until morning. There isn't anything I can do about it tonight." She looked out her window once before flopping back onto her bed. "So I might as well get some rest."

No sooner had she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off did she hear another shout from outside. She jolted out of her half-asleep daze and ran to her window, slamming it open. A man was staggering into town, leaving a blood trail. The fiery red and orange hair reflected the light of a nearby porch. Kishiko's breath caught in her chest.

"Takeshi!" She screamed his name and jumped from her window, landing on the ground agilely. Running to him, she caught him as he wavered and she lowered them down to their knees, knowing he didn't have the strength to stand.

"Takeshi! Takeshi!" She buried her face in his sleeve, "I'm so glad you've returned!"

"Ki…Kishi..ko…" Takeshi's vision was blurry; he'd lost a lot of blood. His sister's face was foggy in his vision.

Kishiko lifted her head and looked at how dull his eyes were becoming. Her panic rose in her throat and she yelled out for the healer as people started to gather around them.

From deep in her mind, Kikena heard the commotion outside her window and stirred awake. The pain still weighed heavily on her and she couldn't help but feel like her legs had been ripped apart by some vicious animal. After looking down at her lower body to make sure that they were still attached, she became distracted by the distressed sounds outside. She pulled the covers back, about to hobble to the window to look when she heard the familiar voice of her aunt Kishiko scream her father's name. Kikena's eyes went wide and she bolted out of bed, stumbling once as the pain ripped through her fresh and vicious, but she didn't stop. She threw the window open and jumped outside, landing on her injured legs nearly made her pass out, but she could see a crowd gathered.

"Father!" She screamed as she shoved through the outer ring of people and found herself inside the circle, her aunt holding up her father who was injured beyond repair. Kikena's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as the color drained from her face. "F-father…?"

Takeshi heard his daughter's voice and looked up, his eyes clearing slightly as he saw Kikena standing in front of him. The wounds on her face from branches and tumbles were covered in white bandages and her legs were completely wrapped with bandages under her shorts to her feet. Takeshi smiled then, the relief flooding through him like a tsunami. He wavered against Kishiko and reached his hand out to cup his daughter's face.

"I'm so relieved…you…you survived." Takeshi coughed, blood dripping from his lips, "I…I knew you could do it. I'm so…proud of you, Kikena…"

"Father!" Kikena rushed forward and hugged her father, burying her face in his bloody jacket. He wrapped one arm around her and buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. He fought back the cough caused by the pain in his lungs. He was pretty sure one of the enemy kunai had punctured a lung as he ran.

"Listen…Kena…" Takeshi pushed his daughter back a little so he could look at her. He knew he didn't have much time left. Reaching into one of the pockets on his jacket, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kikena. "This scroll is very important. When you've learned…a bit more…you can use this. Then…you…will meet a very good friend of mine…he's a bit rough around the edges…but he'll explain the things I cannot."

"Father…no…you can't…!" Kikena sobbed, clutching the scroll to her chest.

"Kena!" Takeshi barked her name and coughed, wavering again unsteadily, "Listen to me, please. This is the most…important…thing I can give you. Sign…the contract…within the next few months. They will…help…you."

"Takeshi…please, rest and let our healer tend to you." Kishiko fought back tears as she held up her brother. He looked over at her with a sad smile.

"I know you never…wanted to be…a mother." Takeshi laughed a little and coughed, his face wrenched in pain, "But…take care of…my little girl, Kishiko. I'm prepared to…face the consequence…of my actions."

"Father! I saved Ren! I saved Ren Hamasaki!" Kikena blurted out, still clutching the scroll. Takeshi looked at Kikena with a proud smile.

"I knew that…you would." Takeshi sighed and lost the rest of his strength. Kishiko struggled to lower him down to the ground, her shoulder aching in protest. Takeshi kept his gaze on Kikena who had crawled up to her father, her legs no longer wanting to stand, and he reached up to touch her face, "So…proud…your mother and I…love you so much…Kena…"

His hand fell limply down to the ground and his eyes closed for the last time. Kikena stared in horror at her father's face and threw the scroll down on the ground, grabbing his hand instead and pulling it against her body, hugging his arm in desperation.

"Father!" She screamed in pain as she realized he was never going to open his eyes again. Kishiko cried with her, putting a hand on her niece's back and the other on her brother's chest. He'd loved Kikena and Chiyo with all of his heart, and from the sounds of it, Chiyo too had fallen. There was no way to retrieve her body or the bodies of the other Hamasaki who had fallen. Kishiko bowed her head with the rest of the village and knew that she would never leave to rejoin the war. She had a duty and obligation to the people here, and to Kikena and the little Hamasaki girl. Kishiko had never thought herself to be cut out for motherhood and now she had two orphaned girls who would rely on her. Oddly enough, she felt calm and prepared. Takeshi had put his faith in her and she wasn't about to let him down. She would raise Kikena until she became a Jonin and could take her father's place as leader of their village. That was the right thing to do. Kishiko raised her head and looked to the moon high above them. The sky was clear and as the moon shone down brightly, Kishiko Mizuke couldn't help but smile. It was indeed a beautiful moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orochimaru's Ghosts**

Chapter 3

Two years had passed since Takeshi Mizuke had died in the street of their village hidden by the moon, and Kikena had grown in those years. Her legs had taken almost a year to get better, but when they did, she went back to training with all of her heart invested. Ren Hamasaki was adjusting, but the life of an outsider orphan wasn't easy. Kids often made fun of her for her unusual hair color, and were cruel about her country of origin. But Ren had a tough skin and she had her big sister Kikena. It was enough for her to be happy so the other kids didn't really bother her. Besides that, if Aunt Kishiko ever caught the kids tormenting her, they ran in complete and utter fear.

So as she sat on the tree branch and swung her legs, Ren thought about how much she had grown up since she first came to this village. A pack of kids ran underneath the tree and disappeared into the village without seeing her. Ren grinned; she was really good at going unnoticed. One day she'd become an amazing kunoichi like her big sis. She knew they weren't really sisters, and it didn't bother her because Kikena treated Ren like she was family.

"Ren!" A happy call came from the eastern road behind her. Ren jumped up and turned, seeing Kikena jogging towards her.

"You're home early!" Ren exclaimed happily and jumped down to meet her.

"My sensei let me come home a few days early for the festival!" Kikena was ten now, and still a genin due to the training time she had lost for the year her legs took to recover. Ren gave her sister a big hug and laughed happily.

"I'm so glad!" Ren squealed, "I was worried you would miss it."

"Miss our full moon festival? No way!" Kikena grinned and patted Ren's head. "I know it's your favorite and your favorite flowers bloom on that night! Besides, I've got a special surprise for you too!"

"Really?! What is it?" Ren asked excitedly.

Kikena shook her head, "I can't tell you that! It's a secret!"

"Aww…" Ren pouted for only a moment before recovering, "Did you learn any cool, new jutsu?"

Kikena laughed light-heartedly. It was always the same when she got breaks to come home. Ren always missed her and bombarded her with questions on her training, and missions she had gone on. Since the last mission she had been on, the council had been reluctant in giving Kikena any tough missions. They had realized the mission she'd gone on to retrieve the Hamasaki clan with her parents had been too difficult. She didn't blame them though; it was the life of a shinobi to face these types of casualties and hardships. Besides that, she'd succeeded in her mission. But the other ninja had wanted to make sure that Kikena had fully recovered. Her team she'd been placed in right out of the academy had since tried passing the Chuunin exams with a replacement but had failed early on. She saw them frequently and they still hung out with each other, but it was different now that she was being taught one on one with her sensei.

"I learned some, but nothing I could teach you. But we'll work on some of the others we started on before I left. How does that sound?" Kikena ruffled Ren's long hair.

Ren giggled happily and clutched her hands to her chest, "It sounds really good!"

"Only a few more years and you'll be able to join the academy too. Won't that be exciting?" Kikena grinned. "And just think, with all the stuff I'm teaching you, you'll be way ahead of everyone else!"

"Mhmm!" Ren grabbed onto Kikena's arm and walked with her into the village, "Aunt Kishiko will be happy to see you."

Kikena looked back to the east and smiled fondly. There was only one thing that she loved more than being a kunoichi, and that was her family. So being home was a blessing and a curse. The more time she spent away, the more her team advanced without her, but her case was unique and even the Hokage had given her the special permission to travel back and forth every few weeks. Kikena never spent more than a few days in her home village before heading back to the Leaf, but she always made sure to make the moments last.

Nighttime came and as Kikena lay in her bed after a warm and pleasant meal with her aunt and adopted sister, she stared at her ceiling and the posters of kunoichi and ninja she had hung there along with a few idols from her childhood like famous actresses. She grabbed a shiruken from the messy pile on her night stand and flung it casually to the training dummy propped in the corner. It sank deeply into the forehead. With a happy sigh, she nodded her head and shut her eyes. Regardless of how much her old teammates trained without her, they wouldn't surpass her because she would keep training and become stronger no matter what.

She knew she had to become the leader of her home village, but her dream that no one but her sensei knew about, was to become ANBU. They were the strongest and most elite shinobi out there, just under the Hokage. She'd met a few of them once, and had been stricken by the desire to be among them almost instantly. If she could…it would be the most amazing thing ever. Besides, she couldn't take over the clan until she came of age at twenty, but if she worked really hard, she could rise in the ranks until she became a jounin and then try for ANBU. She'd make it. It was her dream. Then she would be ANBU until she came of age and then come back and take on the responsibility of leading her clan. Yeah, that's what she would do.

Still unable to find sleep, Kikena slipped her legs over the edge of her bed and bit her thumb enough to draw a bit of blood before she clasped her hands together, " _I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji!_ _Summoning Jutsu_!"

She slammed her hand down on the floor as she released a small amount of her chakra. Smoke puffed out from the floor as she removed her hand and a small, spiny lizard appeared looking up at her expectantly.

"Kikena-sama! A pleasure to see you again!" The lizard exclaimed with a polite and happy voice. It climbed up onto her bed and sat down next to her, looking up at the kunoichi, "What do you need?"

"I…" Kikena sighed, "I was wondering if you could tell me any more stories about my father."

"Can't sleep again?" The girdled lizard, whose name was Ayumu, crawled up onto Kikena's lap. The lizard seemed to sigh and lay himself down on her knee before looking up at her again.

"Sorry, Ayumu, I know you've got better things to do…" Kikena sighed, "I just…I was feeling sentimental tonight."

"Nah, kid, it's alright." Ayumu gave a yawn, "It is late though, so only one story okay?"

Kikena nodded happily and listened as the lizard told her a story about one of the first times her father had tried to summon one from their clan. Kikena's mind wandered pleasantly as the lizard spoke. She missed her mother and father, but when he had given her the summoning scroll before his death, she had no idea that she would be signing a contract with the lizard clan. As far as she could tell, only her family, the Mizuke clan, had ever signed contracts with them. Most people didn't like the lizards, thinking they brought bad omens and many of them associating the reptilian clan with the snakes, the ones with which the sannin Orochimaru was aligned.

"Alright, kid. Look, I've got to get some shut eye. You should do the same. Isn't your family's festival tomorrow night? You'll need all the rest you can get!" Ayumu patted her leg, "Enjoy yourself and I'll see you again sometime."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kikena flopped back on her bed, feeling a little more tired. Scooting back to put her head on her pillow, Kikena looked at the picture sitting behind the shiruken sitting on her night stand. Her mother and father stood there, an arm around each other and their free hands on the shoulders of a much younger Kikena. She loved that photo. She barely touched the surface of the glass protecting it before snatching up another shiruken and flicking it towards the training dummy. The second landed right beside the first with the dull thump. Closing her eyes, Kikena smiled as she fell asleep. She would make her mother and father proud.

"Kena! Wake up!" Ren ran into Kikena's room and tackled the sleeping kunoichi who barely had the time to react. But soon, Ren found herself lying on top of a pillow rather than her surrogate sister. Kikena grabbed her sister from behind and hoisted her up and off of the bed playfully.

"You almost got me!" Kikena grinned, "Next time, remember that a real shinobi never gives the enemy warning!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ren giggled happily as Kikena set her back down on her feet. "Come on! Breakfast is ready."

Ren ran down the stairs with Kikena in tow and delivered her to the kitchen table. Kishiko was serving up bacon and eggs as the girls sat down and smiled at each of them warmly.

"Remember! We're helping with the last few decorations that go up today! The festival starts at seven so make sure that you're washed up and in your yukatas by then. If you girls need help, I'll be back here at six so make sure that you're here in time. Got it?" She waved the spatula at them. Kikena and Ren nodded as they ate their breakfast. In no time at all, they were off and helping around the village and Kishiko tossed the dishes into the sink to do later. She had things she had to get done as well.

The sun was starting to set and Kikena sat perched on top of the post she had been stringing the last of the lanterns on. Ren had gone back to the house already to get her yukata on, but Kikena was dragging her feet watching the sunset. She hated wearing yukatas, she preferred to be ready for anything in her shinobi gear, but she couldn't exactly wear it to the festival without giving her aunt a heart attack. She hopped down to the ground and ran to her house, slipping inside and running up the stairs to don the yukata. She left her mesh armor on underneath the yukata and folded up her leaf headband carefully before setting it on the night stand. She picked up a few shiruken and a kunai knife, folding them into her obi before heading downstairs.

"Aren't you going to do something else with your hair besides that pony tail?" Kishiko sighed unhappily. "Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful darling, but you should do something pretty with it, this is a festival after all. You can't always look like a ninja."

"I almost just wore my genin clothes." Kikena muttered unhappily, adjusting her obi. At least she had a few weapons on her though. Kishiko looked at her niece suspiciously and spotted the edge of her mesh armor beneath the neckline of her yukata. She sighed and hid her smile as best as she could. Kikena was like her father, to be sure, he hated to be unprepared. The closer she looked, the more Kishiko had to hide amused laughter. She saw a few bumps in Kikena's obi that looked suspiciously like weapons. The girl was after her own heart.

"Alright, you'll pass." She fluffed the end of Kikena's pony tail as she walked by. Kikena grabbed Ren's hand and followed her aunt as she walked into the street. Everybody was coming out and watching the sun set. Kids were running around in yukatas and there was laughter and happiness drifting out from every window and open door. Vendors had set up carts and were selling novelty festival toys and little firecrackers for the kids. Kikena bought Ren a fan painted with a full moon and her favorite full moon roses. The only bloomed in this village and only when the moon was full during certain times of the year like tonight.

Kikena reached into her obi and pulled out two lockets she'd hidden in there earlier. Tapping Ren on the shoulder, she crouched down.

"I got these for us." She presented the circular lockets that had flowers carved and molded into the silver metal to Ren. The little girl squealed happily and stuck her folded fan into her obi and took the locket reverently. Kikena smiled, "We can each stick a lock of our hair in them and a petal from our favorite flower!"

So they did just that. Kikena pulled out her Kunai and cut a small piece from the end of her hair off and opened Ren's locket sticking it inside before shutting it. She then cut off a lock of Ren's hair and put it inside hers. Kikena put the locket around her neck and Ren did the same.

"This is wonderful! Now you'll always be with me, Onee-chan!" Ren hugged her sister happily. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course." Kikena laughed happily, "Now let's go grab a full moon rose petal!"

The moon was out so the flowers were blooming, their beautiful silvery blue petals shining in the darkness, reflecting the moonlight. They emitted their pollen, silver dust that floated on the gentle breeze, which smelled lightly of a sweet, mysterious fruit. Ren picked a small petal from the middle of a flower and Kikena did the same, each placing it with the other's lock of hair in their lockets. Kikena straightened back up and had the strangest sensation prick the back of her neck.

 _Danger._

Kikena heard screaming coming from the eastern part of the village. She turned and saw fires lighting up the houses there. Loosening up her yukata, she started to run towards the flames but Ren caught her sleeve.

"Don't go!" Ren cried.

Kikena looked at her sternly, "I'm a kunoichi; I'm supposed to help people."

Ren let Kikena's yukata go and her bottom lip wobbled. Kikena spotted her aunt gathering some of the children together. She pointed towards her so Ren would see.

"Go to Kishiko-san!" Kikena encouraged her sister. Ren ran over to the older woman and Kikena started to run off but Kishiko called her name.

"Come over here!" She yelled over the crying children.

Kikena rushed over and looked up at her aunt, "People need help."

"That why the adults will take care of it. You need to keep the kids together, do you understand?" Kishiko smiled warmly, "You're so brave, Kena. Just like your father."

Kikena could help but feel an ominous deep foreboding as Kishiko began to leave. She grabbed onto her aunt's sleeve and looked in her eyes, "You'll come back, right?"

"Of course." Kishiko smiled. "I promise."

Kikena scowled angrily and raised her voice, "IF YOU'RE LYING I'LL MAKE YOU SWALLOW A THOUSAND NEEDLES!"

Kishiko's smile was a little sadder this time as she realized that Takeshi and Chiyo had probably promised their daughter that they too would come back. Kikena wasn't very good at losing people as she might like others to think. Kishiko patted her niece's head as more people began to scream, "Take the little ones into the forest and protect them."

"What's going on?!" Kikena begged her aunt to tell her. Kishiko shook her head, her face serious.

"I'm not sure." Kishiko winked at her niece, "But I'll sort it out."

Kikena watched her go with a dark sense of déjà vu, biting back her tears and clenching her jaw. Ren slipped her hand into Kikena's and looked at her in complete understanding.

 _Why does this keep happening…?_ Kikena's mind was flooded with that solitary thought. She wasn't being allowed to help; instead she was given the task to protect instead of fight. She clenched her free fist and looked down at Ren. She saw her own thoughts reflected in the little girl's eyes. Ren felt the same way. Everything around them was destruction and fire and they had little time to get the kids to safety.

"Okay everyone, we're going to head into the forest and-." Kikena was knocked off of her feet and bounced to a stop a few yards away with Ren wrapped in her arms. She'd instinctively grabbed her when they had gotten hit. She looked up as she heard children screaming and they scattered like cockroaches as a giant, scaled tail whipped back through the gardens. Kikena ducked and protected Ren, feeling the air pass over her head as the tail missed her by mere inches.

"Ren you need to run as fast as you can into the forest." Kikena whispered and started to push her away out from underneath her. The giant snake's head was currently busy destroying the houses behind them and in front of them the forest path gleamed like sanctuary. Kikena urged Ren forward, "I'll be right behind you."

"Liar!" Ren hiccupped as she sobbed. "Don't make stupid adult promises that you know you'll break!"

Kikena looked at her in shock. Ren glared at her angrily and Kikena felt the shame seep into her. The girl was right - she was making the same promises that she herself had been given moments before her parents and her aunt had broken. Kikena looked at her village and narrowed her eyes. There was nothing she could do for them. She was a genin. The only thing she could do was go to the Leaf and tell them what had happened.

"This time I'm telling the truth. We're going to Konoha and finding my sensei. We're going to tell him what happened." Kikena nodded fiercely at Ren. "Trust me, okay? I'm never going to leave you behind. I promise. I'll swallow a thousand needles if I break that promise, got it?"

"Okay." Ren hiccupped quietly. "When do we go?"

"Just lay here really still a few moments more." Kikena looked over her shoulder slowly as the snake thrashed around and ducked again as the tail whipped over their heads. "Okay go! Go now!"

She gave Ren a push up and she scrambled to her feet as well, catching the hem of her yukata twice before gaining purchase. Ren was well ahead of her and almost to the forest clearing when the snake's tail whipped out of nowhere and slammed into Kikena's chest, throwing her back into the center of the village. As she hit the ground, she coughed weakly, her ribs protesting angrily. She tried to push herself to her feet but her body hurt.

"Kikena!" Ren was screaming her name desperately in the dust cloud the snake's last attack had caused. She wandered aimlessly, her heart pounding in her chest. Where had she gone?

Kikena looked up and saw the feet of a man standing before her in a long tan robe, a purple rope tied around his waist and dark black hair that hung down to a bit past his shoulders. She scrambled back and gaped at him as the snake's head came next to him and stared at her as well.

"I wonder…is this the Mizuke child? She certainly has the hair…" The man's voice was cold and chilling, making Kikena shiver. But she wasn't going to give him any chances! She bit her thumb, drawing blood and acted quickly.

 _"I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji! Summoning Jutsu!"_ Her hands moved lightning fast and as she slammed her hand down on the ground and released all the chakra she could summon, a lizard the size of a house appeared underneath her. She'd never met this one before, but she felt slightly better. This was the biggest one yet!

"Ah damn it, a sannin?! I wasn't expecting this. Couldn't you have summoned someone a bit bigger, Mizuke?" The lizard growled uneasily, looking up and seeing in shock that it wasn't an adult that had summoned him, but a young child. He was impressed, but he didn't have the time to be. The snake struck and he leapt out of the way quickly as Kikena clung onto the scales that spiked out on his back.

" _You_ summoned me, little one?" The lizard yelled above the commotion of battle.

"Yes!" Kikena called back. "We need help!"

"I can see this." The lizard kept jumping easily avoiding the snake's attacks. "Well, it can't be helped and since I'm probably the largest of my clan that you've summoned, it looks like I'm the best bet that you've got. So I'll do my best. Say, what did you do to piss off Lord Orochimaru?"

 _That's Lord Orochimaru?!_ Kikena gaped in horror. So that man was the legendary sannin who conducted all of those horrible experiments? What was he doing here?

"I don't know; he just attacked the village during the festival!" Kikena clung onto the lizard, using her chakra to stay on his back as he leapt about, looking for an opening to attack. She suddenly felt very uneasy. Her life depended on this lizard, and if he failed…she would be no match for a sannin. Only another sannin would be able to defeat him!

"There we go…!" The lizard dodged in as he saw an opening, fast as lightning, and struck the snake in the back of the neck, sinking his razor sharp teeth into the snake and ripping with his claws. The snake thrashed desperately but it was to no avail - it fell to the lizard. "Now that he's dealt with, I should get you out of here. Hang on."

"Wait! You can't! Ren is still back there! I won't leave her!" Kikena looked around, trying to find the little girl but it was to no avail - there was too much dust and debris and the moonlight was making it look like a thick cloud of destruction everywhere along the ground.

"Look, kid, I don't know if anyone else survived this attack. I've got to get you out of here." The lizard froze and then leapt out of the way, landing near the gardens and facing the east with a growl in its throat. "Too late…"

"What do you mean?" Kikena asked, terrified by the tone of his voice.

"So you are the Mizuke child." Lord Orochimaru stepped from the debris cloud as it started to settle. The lizard backed up but kept its head high, one eye angled to look at the sannin warily. Orochimaru stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are everything I'd hoped that you'd be. If you'd be so kind as to step down off of that lizard, I'd love to discuss something with you."

"You just destroyed my village! Why would I discuss anything with you?!" Kikena yelled at him from her perch. Like hell she was going to get down…was he crazy? As soon as she spotted Ren, she was going to grab her and they were going to run.

"Oh, I think I have something that might convince you." Orochimaru smirked, a sight that sent chills down Kikena's spine.

"I highly doubt it!" Kikena couldn't believe that she was talking like this to a sannin; was she trying to get herself killed? But she couldn't help it; bravado was all that she had, even if it was false.

"Take a look if you don't believe me. Kabuto!" Orochimaru gestured to his left and Kikena followed his arm. A man was stepping out from behind a demolished building dragging someone along who fought him every step of the way. Kikena's heart fell when she saw who it was.

"Ren…" She murmured, tears filling in her eyes as she knew that she had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you love it, please show your support so I know that I should keep writing it! It's scheduled to be quite the ride, and it's going to be a nice long story with a (hopefully) satisfying resolution._

 **Orochimaru's Ghosts**

Chapter 4

Kikena wasn't sure of what to do. Did she step down off of the lizard and listen to what the sannin had to say? Or did she fight him? She couldn't win if she chose to fight him, so what on earth could she really do except obey him? If Ren wasn't here…she could run and probably get away. But she wouldn't leave her behind. A few tears fell down her face as she realized that she didn't have a choice. She stood up and the lizard took a step back.

"Hey kid, this isn't a good idea." The lizard warned; its tail whipping about uncomfortably, stirring up debris. "That's not just any sannin."

"I don't have a choice." Kikena whispered; more to herself than anyone else. But Orochimaru heard her and grinned.

"What a good girl…" He chuckled, arms still crossed over his chest. Kikena took a deep breath and slowly, with her hands and legs shaking, slid off of the lizard. She took a step when she felt the scaly claws grab onto her. The lizard was still fighting her.

"She's down, Orochimaru, say what you must." The lizard growled, tail thrashing unhappily.

"Let me go." Kikena whispered, tears still leaking down her face. The lizard hissed at her in contempt.

"You may be small and young, but I can still fight." It growled, "I have a duty to your father to protect you."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and Kabuto twisted Ren's arm behind her back. The little girl cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Kikena screamed, pulling against the lizard's claw and reaching desperately for Ren. "You're hurting her!"

The boy with glasses smirked and pulled a little harder, "I'm well aware of that."

"Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice held a warning tone. "We're being civil."

"My apologies, my lord." Kabuto let go of Ren's arm and kept a hand on her throat to keep her in place. The little girl's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at Kikena. Her onee-chan would do something…she was a ninja. She could beat these guys…right?

"Onee-chan! You can do it! Beat these guys!" Ren yelled out, her hopeful young voice piercing Kikena's heart. Kikena clenched her teeth together and her hands went into fists at her sides as she looked down at the ground. She'd never let Ren down before…and this was going to be the first time.

Orochimaru seemed incredibly amused by the situation. He took a few steps over and crouched down in front of Ren with a smirk on his face. Looking back at Kikena, Orochimaru chuckled, "Your little friend here doesn't seem to be up to date on current affairs. I don't think she knows who I am."

Kikena froze and pulled desperately against the lizard, "Please! Don't hurt her!"

Orochimaru laughed and looked back at Ren who had gone white after seeing the fear on Kikena's face. She'd only seen that look on Kikena's face once before and that was when they were running from the Oasis Village. This was serious.

"Let me formally introduce myself," Orochimaru stood up and looked down at Ren, his snake eyes widening just a little, "My name is Lord Orochimaru, little doll, and I am a very powerful ninja. Your…big sister…knows this. But you aren't really related to her, the hair alone is enough to tell me that. Strange…I'd thought that the entire Hamasaki clan had been destroyed when they tried escaping their village two years ago. Looks like someone managed to escape."

Ren couldn't look away from the sannin. He had her gaze trapped in his and she wanted to cry she was so terrified. She started to see things that she'd never wanted to see in her life: Kikena being slaughtered in front of her, her parents dying all over again, and her very own death at the hands of this monster. Her mouth fell open and she started to scream.

"Ren!" Kikena broke free from the lizard by squirming out from under his grasp and ran to Ren. Orochimaru caught her before she made it. Kikena's skin crawled with the unwelcome touch as he turned her chin to face him. The lizard hissed and advanced but Orochimaru waved his hand and out of the forest, another massive snake attacked, blindsiding the lizard Kikena had summoned. It was over quickly and before she had fully adjusted to the situation, she was defenseless.

"That wasn't very nice summoning such a beast. Defying me is something you will learn very quickly not to do." Orochimaru stared into her crimson eyes and smirked, "I'm quite fortunate. Who knew I would find such a magnificent prize waiting here for me? I did come for you, but finding this Hamasaki girl made it twice the haul."

"My lord, we should go. Someone could have gotten away and will warn Konoha that you've struck." Kabuto smiled, "You can easily gloat back at home."

Orochimaru scowled at Kabuto but the boy continued to smile, unfazed because he knew he was right. Orochimaru shook it off and looked back at Kikena and then Ren who had collapsed at Kabuto's feet with a look of pure terror on her face. Kikena forced her body to remain still and not show her fear, trying desperately to keep her hands from shaking.

"You act so brave, little flower." Orochimaru chuckled, "We'll see how long that lasts."

Kikena glared up at him. She'd never let him see her fear for as long as she lived. Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head, "Already I'm intrigued; your _kekkei_ _genkai_ must protect you from most genjutsu. You haven't fallen into a puddle on the ground yet. You'll prove to be a promising subject. Kabuto, tie this one up."

Kabuto walked away from Ren who was still immobile on the ground and Kikena realized that Orochimaru must have performed some sort of genjutsu on Ren to put her in that state.

"Ren!" Kikena shouted at the little girl, "Ren! Snap out of it! Get up and run away!"

"She can't hear you; the poor thing is in shock." Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Her young mind is so…malleable. It's quite beautiful. The plans I have…"

"No!" Kikena yelled and dropped to her hands and knees, staring at the ground, "Please! Don't do anything to her. Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her."

She didn't see the grin slowly spreading on Orochimaru's face, or the spark of evil in his eyes. She kept her head to the ground, begging him, all dignity lost. Ren wasn't strong enough to undergo that sort of treatment. That was why Kikena had been teaching her how to be a ninja, because the little girl was usually so sick that there was no way she could go to the academy. Ren was always getting sick, and getting fevers that made everyone worry about her recovery and even her survival. People had often worried that it might be contagious, which is why the children avoided her and made fun of her. Kikena had always been her only friend, and her protector. That's why she knew now that if Orochimaru gave her the wrong thing as part of an experiment, there was no way that Ren's frail little body would be able to survive it.

Kikena didn't want to lose her. It was more than the fact that she saw the girl as her own flesh and blood; it was also the fact that she had promised her father and her mother that she would protect Ren or die trying. It was the last vow she'd given them before their deaths. She couldn't break it….even if it meant breaking her own pride.

"Please, Lord Orochimaru." Kikena whispered, her pride squirming in the mud unhappily. She hated bowing to him. _But this was for Ren…_

"Finding the right pressure point makes you such an obedient girl." Orochimaru grinned and held out his hand, "It's time to go."

Kikena clenched her hands into the earth beneath her fingers, her nails digging into the dirt. These were her last moments of freedom. From here on out, she knew that everything was going to change. Her training as a ninja would be sidelined…but it wouldn't stop her. Every second of the day she would try and find a way for her and Ren to escape. This wasn't the end of anything - it was the beginning of a challenge that she would overcome. She stood up, staring Orochimaru in the eyes defiantly. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going to be his obedient little doll. If that was what he wanted, he might as well try and kill them now. She would never be a doll.

Kikena woke up in a cage, the floor dry but the feeling of dampness hung in the air. She looked around and saw the cage door had been littered with paper seals, keeping her inside. As she pushed herself up, her head spun and swam dangerously. She fell back down with a soft groan; she'd been drugged. She couldn't feel any of her chakra and on top of it all, she felt so weak…

"I see you're awake." A boy spoke from the other side of the cage. He must have been close to her own age if not a bit older; it was the same boy who had grabbed Ren in the village. What had been his name…?

"Where…where 'm I?" Kikena slurred, desperately trying to push herself up off of the ground. She was at a disadvantage being so low if someone tried to attack her.

"You're in Lord Orochimaru's lair." The boy's face was blank: devoid of emotion as he spoke to Kikena, "Don't you remember?"

Kikena frowned for a moment; she was too dizzy to think quickly, but finally the pieces started to settle in and the boy smirked in the darkness as he saw the panic drain whatever color had been left in her pale face. The Mizuke girl startled him when she threw herself at the cage, clutching the bars with a fierceness that belied she had ever been drugged.

"Where is Ren?! What have you done with her?!" The girl growled, her eyes glowing crimson in anger. Kabuto backed up a step.

"I haven't done a thing to her. She's simply in a different place." He narrowed his eyes behind his circular glasses. "Lord Orochimaru wouldn't break his promise to you."

Kikena let go of the cage and winced slightly; the seals had burned her skin when she grabbed onto the bars. She rubbed them on her yukata and blinked once as her hand brushed something hard tucked into her Obi. _Her kunai_ … _!_ They hadn't checked her? Surely it had to be luck that no one had felt them when she's been thrown into this cell.

"Just behave and you won't have anything to worry about. I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will be around in a little while. He's very curious about you." The boy smirked and walked away, leaving Kikena in her cell.

Kikena chewed on her bottom lip; she hadn't expected them to put her in a separate cell from Ren. She didn't like it. She walked forward on unsteady legs, peering out from the cage to the other side where there was another larger cell with several people inside it. They were all quiet and still, dressed fairly similarly. She leaned against the stone wall of her cage, still feeling weak, and chewed on her bottom lip a bit harder. After a little while like this, she started to taste blood in her mouth. She'd broken the skin on her bottom lip with her canine, piercing the flesh there with a sharp pain. The pain drove away a lot of the fog clouding her mind and she started to feel her strength returning, but not a lot of it. She needed more energy if she was going to manage to survive here.

 _Perhaps…_ Kikena bit her lip harder and with the pain, blood pooled in her mouth. She spit out the blood and licked her lips. Sure enough, the rest of the fog was gone and she was starting to feel a bit more normal. Her lip was still bleeding and she wiped the sleeve of her yukata across the wound a few times until it had clotted.

"Hello?" Kikena called timidly from her solitary cage. A few people in the cell across from her flinched but didn't turn around.

"Please. Can any of you tell me where I am?" Kikena asked them. One man turned around, he had dark brown hair that fell into his face. He looked at her with hungry eyes before laughing.

"You're a cute one." The man chuckled, "No wonder Orochimaru picked you. He likes them cute and innocent."

Kikena blanched and several men in the cell laughed, "You should be thankful that Orochimaru has chosen you. Being hand-picked by our lord is an honor."

They weren't prisoners?

"How can you say that?!" Kikena yelled. "You're prisoners!"

"That really depends on your perspective." Another man spoke, his face devoid of any expression.

Kikena couldn't believe it. Her ire rose in her throat, "What one earth do you mean? You're in cages! Cages! That makes you a prisoner!"

They just laughed and fell silent again.

"You'll understand one day." A fourth man spoke, his hair a soft grey that matches the toneless quality of his voice, "You'll understand."

Kikena took a few steps back from the cell door and sank down in the back corner. She pulled her Yukata around her tighter and placed her hand over the Kunai in her Obi. She'd use it the first chance she got. She'd find Ren, and get them both out of here. She was a kunoichi; not some helpless child.

She had to think about her teammates, her sensei…they would wonder where she went. Kikena wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious or how low she had been there, but even if she gave herself two days in this place and a day of travel, she would have been two days late back returning to the village. Someone would go to her village, find it destroyed, and send people to look for her. She was a prodigy from a prestigious clan; she'd graduated from the academy at 7, and had been a genin for three years now. They'd want to find her.

Kikena smiled in the darkness of her cell; they'd find her. She and Ren would be rescued soon. After all, the leaf was unstoppable. She placed hand over her heart and clenched her fist there. They were all part of the fire within and as long as she kept hoping and believing, she'd keep that fire burning forever.

Orochimaru stepped away from the table where Ren Hamasaki was lying, sweating and shuddering from the dangerously high fever she was suffering from. He couldn't understand what it was that was making the girl so sick…it was like her cells were trying to split apart but there were no toxins or diseases he could find in her blood. Staring down at the girl, he knew that if she died, he lost a great deal of control over the Mizuke girl. He wanted to keep things running as smoothly as possible and that meant he had to keep this sickly girl alive. Orochimaru made a discontented face and started working on the girl, doing what he could to keep her alive. He thought about the trip here, having to knock the Mizuke girl unconscious when Ren fell into her fever. The child had gotten so violent that it had been impossible to carry on. That was what had him so curious about Kikena Mizuke; the child had such strength for her age it was intriguing.

Orochimaru achieved getting Ren stable and as he was cleaning up, he heard Kabuto enter the room. The boy was learning quickly, he was already a skilled medical nin, he could watch after the girl while Orochimaru went to observe his real prize.

"Kabuto, how is the Mizuke girl doing?" Orochimaru asked as he tossed his medical tools into a sanitizing bath.

"She awake." Kabuto muttered, "But she's not happy."

"I didn't anticipate her being happy." Orochimaru chuckled as he left the operating room. His footsteps were light upon the stone as he walked to the cages where he kept his prizes and experiments. He'd placed Kikena in a separate cages but close to the others; the girl had to see that she wasn't in any position to bargain with him. If she tried to, he'd throw her to the dogs he kept in the cages closest to her. He was sure they would enjoy venting their frustration on her. He rounded the corner and stopped at the caged wall in front of her cell, looking at the girl who sat in the corner of the cell, chuckling to herself.

"And what, might I ask, is so funny, my dear?" Orochimaru asked with a wry smile on his face. Kikena stiffened as she heard him and turned to look at him, watching as his expression changed from one of overbearing confidence to shock.

The last thing he had expected to see was Kikena in such an aggravated state. She'd bitten through her bottom lip and a few places on her hands and arms showed bleeding teeth marks. Her pupils were contracted, her crimson eyes prominent in the dark. It was clear to him that she was in shock, even without his expansive medical training, he could see that something was very clearly wrong with her. But he didn't have much time to linger over a diagnosis before she was at the cage wall, a hand fisted around the rope at his waist. Her fingernails resembled claws rather than human nails, and cut his robes when she grabbed the purple rope tied around his waist.

"Where's my sister?" Kikena hissed, feeling as though in a daze as the power pumping through her clouded her mind. She wasn't altogether sure what was going on or what she was doing, but she had the sannin in her hands and she wanted her sister.

" Kikena, let go." Orochimaru wasn't amused; her state of mind was highly unstable. He had to get her calm or she would be damaged beyond repair.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Kikena yelled, her body trembling as the young muscles strained under the immense power ripping through her. She pulled, slamming Orochimaru against the bars in her anger. The sannin grabbed her wrist and squeezed, snapping bones. Kikena screamed and dropped to her knees, but the pain only fueled her more. She lashed out, biting his hand, sinking fangs into his skin. Orochimaru hissed and reached through the bars, grabbing her by the root of her hair, pulling her off of him. She bared her teeth at him like a wild animal, and he was surprised to see that her teeth had undergone a transformation as well; they resembled sharp and thorny teeth much like a lizard rather than that of a human girl. He raised an eyebrow and smiled as he grabbed her by the throat with the hand that she had bitten.

"There's no need for such anger, little lizard." Orochimaru chuckled, "But your display makes me hopeful. I haven't seen such smooth transformation powers in a child your age in a very long time. Your transformation, although partial, was seamless."

Kikena dug her claws into his hand holding her throat and in response, Orochimaru squeezed harder until her vision started sparking at the edges. She stopped struggling and after a few moments, his grip loosened slightly, allowing blood to flow back to her brain. She whimpered, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes and her claws disappeared back into human fingernails.

"That's a good girl." Orochimaru purred, "You'll learn."

He let go and Kikena slumped to the ground, panting and shivering on the cold stone floor. Her mouth and arms throbbed where she had bitten herself and her wrist ached from the bones he had cracked. Her head cleared and she realized that she had done something terrible. She'd never recover from this, what she'd done was horrific, and she knew that the sannin wouldn't let it go unpunished. Orochimaru tossed a bundle of clothes at her through the cage bars.

"Put those one, you'll wear them from now on." Orochimaru smiled; it was the expression that made Kikena shudder as she looked up at him, "Quickly, now. I'm not a patient man."

She looked at the white robe and purple rope, her stomach churning at the thought of wearing something…anything…that reminded her of him. Her eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't leaving. She couldn't change without him seeing the kunai hidden in her obi! But perhaps if she was sly enough…

"Hand me your belongings once you've taken them off." Orochimaru smirked.

Kikena cursed inwardly; she'd have to be careful about this. She wasn't about to lose the special kunai her father had given to her when she graduated from the academy.

"At least let me dress in privacy…" She murmured as she pushed herself off of the ground, "It's the least you could do."

"After that last little display of resentment and disobedience, you're lucky that's all I'm doing." Orochimaru hissed, "Now, do as I've said."

Kikena clenched her teeth together and expelled an uncomfortable sigh, her eyes burning with the humiliation of it all. But she was a kunoichi, and she had to think of this as a mission. When the day came that she was rescued or escaped, she'd have enough information about Orochimaru that Konoha would be able to get rid of the sannin for good. Kikena lifted her chin and began to undress, untying her obi with her back to the sannin. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have any issue with her attempt at modesty. After all, he wasn't the only one who was watching her; the men in the cages across from her were sure to be watching as well. Kikena slipped the kunai from her obi with no extra motions, the movement fluid as she tossed the obi back towards Orochimaru with her right hand; the kunai knives were hidden carefully within her left hand. She quietly placed the blade handles in her mouth as she reached up to push the yukata off of her shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the ground and kicking it back towards Orochimaru.

"That's rather impolite; you should hand it to me." Orochimaru chuckled as Kikena's shoulders stiffened. She ignored him and picked up the folded white yukata off of the ground, slipping the kunai down by her waist, being careful not to cut herself with them before securing them with the thick purple rope that she tied around her waist, holding the yukata closed. She turned, picked up the discarded but beautiful yukata her aunt had made her and handed it to the sannin, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Orochimaru took them from her and opened the cage door, "Follow me."

She stood at the opening and stared at him with uneasiness.

"Now." He snapped and she quickly responded, glancing behind her towards the door at the far end of the hallway. Was that the way out?

"I wouldn't try escaping." Orochimaru chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder with an evil smile, "This lair is an underground labyrinth specifically designed to be impossible for outsiders to get through. It's equally as difficult as getting out without being shown the way. Perhaps if you're a good girl and learn to respect and accept your current situation, you'll learn the way out. But by that time, escaping won't even be part of your vocabulary. You won't want to leave."

 _Try me._ Kikena growled inside, grinding her teeth together as she cradled her broken wrist in one hand, following him as they traveled down various hallways until they came to a door. Orochimaru waited by the door without opening it.

"Go ahead, go inside." He raised an eyebrow. Kikena reached out and opened it, seeing an operating room of sorts set up inside. Underneath a large blanket covered in seals was Ren, and she seemed much better. Her color had improved drastically and she didn't look so weak and pale, she actually had a healthy rosy glow to her cheeks.

"Ren!" Kikena rushed forward and grabbed her sister's hand, but Ren was fast asleep, her small chest rising and falling steadily. Orochimaru walked into the room and examined a few of the screens that displayed information Kikena couldn't understand. He leaned against the wall; his arms crossed over his chest. Kikena swallowed her rage and pride, shutting her eyes for a moment as she willed herself to say what needed to be said, no matter if it felt like swallowing poison.

"Thank you, lord Orochimaru." Kikena murmured, nearly biting her tongue on the honorific. Orochimaru simply smirked and walked forward, taking her chin in his hand, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. She felt a tingling as he used a healing jutsu on the painful puncture wounds there. He cupped her broken wrist in his other hand and she felt a heat there as the pain stopped. She looked at him in surprise. Why had he done this?

"I'm not innately a cruel person." Orochimaru smirked and walked away, "Besides that, you're face is too pretty to scar. And you'll need your ninja skills to survive, you can't do that with a broken wrist."

Kikena was sickened again, looking away with a burning fury in her heart and stomach. She'd never rust the snake, he was cruel and manipulative. She looked at her little sister again and clenched her eyes shut as a tear slipped from them. But as evil as the man was, he'd been keeping Ren alive and that was a debt that Kikena knew she'd never repay. Orochimaru owned her in more ways than she was ready to admit. As long as he held onto Ren and kept her alive, Kikena knew that she would never be free. But if it meant that Ren would live, even if it was in this place, it meant that Kikena was keeping her promise to her father. She would see her mission to the end. No matter what indignities she had to suffer.


End file.
